Max Endoso
NOTE: Refresh page if Tabber doesn't appear.''Pre-Reboot = - Debut= - Post-Breakdown= - Genderbent= }} }} is the leader of the Graduation Hall's regiment of the Future Foundation. Appearance Max is a tall Caucasian male, at 190.5 cm (6'3"). He wears a white flat cap, a green and white-sleeved sweater vest, a green tie and dark grey t-shirt, jeans, and green and black shoes. He has brown, uncombed hair and green eyes. After the events of the Second Peace Arc, his hair is shorter due to it regrowing and he wears an eyepatch with a green button sewed on over his left eye. Personality Max is a kind guy, although he does seem to be a bit...out there. He tends to speak his mind a little too quickly, even if it's rather...strange ideas. While he normally is happy, it's easy to trip him up and get him freaked out. He tends to have trouble forgiving himself. Backstory Max was originally born in the countryside, and in school he tended to be a loner, choosing to stay by himself in the corner. He had a ball of yarn and some basic sewing tools, and began making dolls to be friends with. Over time he perfected his talent, creating a family of dolls to refer to as his own, isolating himself in a "doll house" where he was happy and had friends. Soon he was recruited by Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Dollmaker, where Kibara had begun to pick on him, as he was unable to defend himself nor have anyone defend him. Soon, Kibara turned him into his "puppet", forced to follow Kibara's orders. This soon led Max into a mental breakdown and was soon brought to a mental hospital. Once the Tragedy happened, however, Max was unable to receive more help, wandering around until being found by the Future Foundation and soon becoming the leader of the regiment involved in the story. The kArmIc Arc reveals another part of Max's backstory: After a sewing-machine related incident, Max was bedridden in Hope's Peak for a few weeks, and during that time hallucinated a god named Xyzotl, causing him to leave Hope's Peak to create a Church of Karma. The church was successful, until infiltrated by Despairs and most of the members were slaughtered, leaving Max as the sole survivor. He hid for an unknown amount of time before eventually being captured and turned into Kibara's puppet. |-|Post-Reboot = - Himself= - Puppet= }} }} is a member of the Graduation Hall. Appearance Max is a tall Caucasian male, at 190.5 cm (6'3"). He wears green headphones, a green and white-sleeved open sweater vest, a red dog collar and dark grey t-shirt, jeans, and green and black shoes. He has brown, uncombed hair and green eyes. When he's in puppet mode, his eyes become lose some of their color and he has a constant emotionless expression. Personality Max is a troubled but kindhearted guy, reserved and suicidal due to constant abuse by Kibara. He follows Kibara's orders without question out of fear that Kibara will trigger his puppet mode. Category:Future Foundation Category:OCs